


Sweet Tooth

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and his daliances





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

> Sweet Tooth  
> by alloy  
> Prompt:  smarties
> 
> It was about terms of endearments
> 
> Or endear-mints, Hermione sometimes wondered.
> 
> Endear-mints were the sort of wizard confectionary that whispered sweet nothings to you before you consumed. 
> 
> "Great for post breakup blues." Lavender had confided once, before...
> 
> Much like the 'Complimentary peanuts' at weddings, always saying nice things about the bride and her entourage.
> 
> Men seemed to have terms of endearments which reflected their interests. Mandy Longbottom had once reflected on Neville's botany interests and his overwhelming urges to pollenate.
> 
> There were things about Harry potter and broomsticks that Hermione had wished Ginny had remained ever silent about.
> 
> And then there was Ron. There was 'nightmare' of course, a reference to sweet which changed texture in your mouth to anything you particularly hated, like tomato, spinach or cucumber. In Hermione's case squashes of any description.
> 
> Then there was 'Mione which was her name and perfectly acceptable, if only she hadn't come across 'Moanies' "The talking treat for those who love a nag."
> 
> Still, it had been a long time since Ron had called her that! These days he called her "Smartie".
> 
> "You feel clever, having eaten a smartie." He had said popping a red one in his mouth.
> 
> "Ron, there's no such magical sweet, only the muggle kind."
> 
> "There is," Ron replied lifting her robes, "just one." Placing his firm hands on her thighs. "I have to eat it over and over again."
> 
> Without reluctance Hermione resigned herself to her candy covered status.
> 
> fin


End file.
